Return to the Game
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Does young Jackie know you're not her true mom?" says Anna. "Sure she does. She know that she's adopted." says Holly.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Return to the Game**

 _ **From the dawn of time we came. Walking quietly among you, down through the centuries. Livin' many secret lives. Doin' all that we can to reach the time of the Gathering where those few who remain, shall battle to the last. To win the Prize. In the end, there can be only one.**_

 _ **My name's Holly Varjack of the House of Varjack. And I used to be a noble warrior girl.**_

 _ **I was born in 1422 in a castle outside the village of Roseglen on the shore of Lake Saphire in England...and I am immortal.**_

 _ **For the past 10 years I've been living a happy life with my wife Emily and our daughter Jackie in Marrakesh, but a few months ago I lost my beautiful Emily in a car accident.**_

Holly and her sweet 12 year old daughter Jackie ride on their white horses in the desert outside Marrakesh when suddenly weird lightning spread across the sky.

"Mom, what's goin' on? I've never seen lightning move from side to side like that..." says Jackie.

"It's nothing. Let's go, sweetie. We're returning to the city." says Holly.

 _ **This can not be. They were all fuckin' dead and I'm the only one left.**_

 _ **Still I can feel that someone's out there. Who is she?**_

 _ **I don't know who and where she is, but I have to find her.**_

 _ **Going back to NYC, the place of the Gathering is not what I had in mind, but I have no choice.**_

Holly is outside her house. She practice with her katana.

She think of the time when she was training with Neekanah in Japan.

2 days later.

"Miss DiLaurentis, why are you leaving?" says Anna Gordon, Holly's servant.

"Trust me, Anna. I don't wanna do this. I have to. Jackie is your responsibility until my return." says Holly. "All the arrangements've been made and I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Does young Jackie know you're not her true mom?" says Anna.

"Sure she does. She know that she's adopted." says Holly.

"Alright, lady. I sure hope what you're going to is worth what you leave behind here." says Anna.

"So do I...so do I..." says Holly.

Holly open an old brown leather guitar case, put her katana in it and walk over to her car.

She put the case in the back of her car.

"Mom, please don't go." says Jackie as she run ove to Holly.

"Sweetie, relax. I'm not gone for long. Only about a month." says Holly.

"Okay, mommy. You better call me." says Jackie.

"You better call me." says Holly. "Take care of everything. You're in charge here now, girl."

"Be careful." says Jackie.

"I will, sweetie." says Holly.

Holly gives Jackie a hug and then climb into her car and drive to the airport.

5 hours later, Holly step off a plane in New York City. It's night.

"Damn! Never wanted to come back here." says Holly. "I have to though. Whoever she is who's out there leave me no fuckin' choice."

Holly take a taxi to her former home on Hudson Street.

She walk up to the door and grab the key she wear on her necklace, unlock the door and open it when she hear a voice behind her.

"Alison Lauren DiLaurentis? I knew you'd come bak here one day. Last time you got away all safe, but I'm not Detective Bobby Bedso. soon you'll fuck up and when you do, I'll make sure you go to prison, bitch." says Inspector Mariah Swarts in a hard serious tone.

"Good night, inspector." says Holly with a tiny sarcastic smile.

"You're not gonna escape again, DiLaurentis." says Inspector Swarts.

"See ya around, fucker." says Holly as she enter her old home, close and lock the door and walk upstairs to the main room of the place.

Holly switch on the lights.

"Varjack, welcome home." mumbles Holly.

Holly grab a remote and push a button, a cabinet in the wall open to reveal a big HD TV. It activates to the midnight news.

"And now we have with us Stephanie Charlie, leader of the team that just a few weeks ago discovered the remains of a castle on the shore of Lake Saphire in he UK. Miss Charlie, is it the lost castle of King Arthur?" ask the male reporter.

"No, most likely not, for a number of resons. I don't believe the legends of King Arthur and his knights to be based on truth and the location doesn't match what most versions of the legend indicate." says Stephanie.

"Okay. What exactly did you find...?" says the reporter.

"I'd prefer to not reveal any details at this stage of the project, but some of the most rare items will be on display at the Jeffersonian once they've been examined by my friend Doctor Joy Blaise." says Stephanie.

"Nice." says the reporter.

"Angela DeMoore..." says Holly, thinking back to 1622 and a woman she dated for a while named Angela DeMoore, a UK noblewoman who looked very similar to Stephanie Charlie.

 _ **Flashback to London, 1622:**_

"It seems as if I'm in need of a friend." says Angela, all seductive.

"Awww! What a sweet erotic challenge." says Holly, at the time known by the alias Emma Barclay.

"You are a lesbian?" says Angela with a cute smile.

"Yes and I assume that so are you." says Holly.

"I am a lesbian, yes." says Angela. "You are sexy."

"Thanks, you're erotic as well." says Holly.

"That is nice to hear." says Angela.

"So, may I attempt to give you sexual pleasure?" says Holly.

"I'd love that, Miss Barclay." says Angela.

"Very glad you feel that way." says Holly.

 _ **End of the flashback.**_

Holly open a bottle of brandy and takes a sip.

"Mmm, gettin' horny like a slutty horse." says Holly as she slide her left hand down into her jeans and play with her sexy pussy.

22 minutes later.

"Ahhh, holy shit, yeah!" moans Holly as she cum.

Holly open her bag and grab her sword.

She also grab a small sharpening stone and begins to sharpen her sword.

"Balance...balance...B, A, L, A, N, C, E, balanace." sing Holly, just as her friend Emma Dawson did a long time ago.

The next day, Holly enter a church.

She light a candle and says "James, happy birthday...and glory to you too, Emma Dawson, ya Irish goof. I wish ya both peace."

Once back in her home on Hudson Street, Holly eat dinner while looking at photos of her and Emily.

"Em, you have no idea how slow time goes by without you, babe." says Holly.

Holly remember how much fun she and Emily used to have.

"My sweet sexy Emily and I had amazing times together." says Holly.

4 hours later.

"Who is it...?" says Holly trough the door-phone when someone rings the doorbell.

"Those who'll kill you!" says an evil female voice back via the door-phone.

Holly grab her katana, run down to the door and opens it.

"Miss Varjack, there can be only one!" scream one of two immortal thugs as she swing her rusty old sword.

Holly easy block the attack with her katana, kick the thug in the pussy and then counter-attacks with a swift powerful swing to the thug's left shoulder.

Holly's attack hit and does a large amount of damage.

The other thug swing her rusty sword, but Holly step back and avoids the attack.

"Ha, ya gotta do better than that, bitch!" says Holly with a sexy smile.

Holly swing her katana and slice off the head of the second thug.

The thug's body glow with blue electricity.

Bolts of light strike Holly' heart and pussy and a swift wind blow through the area.

"Fuck, yeah! There can be only one!" scream Holly out loud.

Once the wild thunder show's over, Holly cut the head off the first thug too.

The thug's body glow with blue electricity.

Bolts of light strike Holly' heart and pussy and a swift wind blow through the area.

"Holy crap! There can be only one!" scream Holly as if she got an orgasm.

4 minutes later.

Holly goes down on her knees and scream "Emma Dawson!"

Brief multi-colored light flash out from Holly's neck, goes high into the sky over New York City and fly all over the ocean to England, to the spot where Emma Dawson was killed by Carya Jotaav, bringing Emma back to life as an immortal, exactly as she looked like before her death.

"What the fuck...?" says Emma confused as she look around her.

She walk away from the place, trying to find the nearest town.

"Oh my God...!" says Emma.

4 days later.

Holly is reading one of the books written by Emily when she suddenly sense another immortal nearby.

Holly grab her katana.

She stand up from the couch.

The other immortal walk up behind her.

Holly spin around and swing her sword. The other immortal easy block her attack.

They hold their swords in a bind.

"Greetings, warrior girl. You called for me?" says the other immortal and it turns out to be Emma Dawson.

"What took ya so long?" says Holly with a friendly laugh.

"Don't be silly!" says Emma with her own friendly laugh as she flick her wrist and twist her sword out of the bind and swing it.

Holly block Emma's attack.

"Very good, Holly. You remember almost everything I taught you." says Emma.

"Thanks!" says Holly with a sexy smile.

"There's no substitute for experience." says Emma as she twirl her sword and swing towards Holly's left shoulder.

Holly step to the side and avoids the attack.

"What fuckin' experience, woman? You've been dead like dirt for about 600 years." says Holly as she giggle a bit.

"So?" says Emma as she attack again.

Emma almost hit a stone sculpture in the shape of a bird.

"Hey! Watch it, Emma!" says Holly.

"Watch it...? Watch what exactly?" says Emma confused.

"Are ya kiddin' me? The sculpture!" says Holly in fake anger.

"That things's a sculpture? Now you are being silly." says Emma with a smile.

Holly swing her sword and Emma step back and avoids it.

"Alright, you Irish goof. Viva la pussy." says Holly as she quickly step forward and hold her katana towards Emma's neck.

Holly has a serious look on her face as if she wanna kill Emma.

"Don't forget, Varjack. _**You**_ called for _**me**_ , remember?" says Emma.

"Viva la pussy, me ol' buddy!" says Holly with a sexy laugh as she remove her sword from Emma's neck.

"I'm glad you didn't intend to kill me, warrior girl." says Emma with a sweet smile.

"Never. You and I are friends." says Holly.

"We truly are, Holly Varjack or whatever name you go by these days." says Emma.

"Most people know me as Alison DiLaurentis in this century." says Holly.

"Alright, girl." says Emma.

Emma and Holly giggle and shake hands.

"Who's the beauty?" says Emma when she notice all the photos of Emily that Holly have in the room.

"Emily Fields, my wife who I lost in an accident a few months ago." says Holly.

"So you've turned gay over the years?" says Emma.

"I guess I have, but James still has a place in my heart as well. He was my first real love and I will never forget him. Each year since his death I light a candle and remember him on his birthday as I promised him to do." says Holly.

"I understand, girl. You hold wisdom in your soul." says Emma.

"Thanks." says Holly.

"You're welcome, warrior girl." says Emma.

The next day.

"Who is the enemy?" says Emma.

"I don't know yet, but the person sent a pair of thugs to kill me. I managed to defeat 'em both." says Holly.

"It pleases me that you're alive." says Emma.

"No one takes down the warrior girl." says Holly with a sexy smile.

"Awww! You are so strong." says Emma, sounding like a mother, talking to her daughter.

"Thanks, babe." says Holly.

"What can I say? Anything for my best friend." says Emma.

"I'm your best friend...? That's really erotic." says Holly.

"Yes, warrior girl. You're the best friend I've ever had." says Emma.

"Sweet that ya feel that way about me, babe." says Holly.

"Hello, bimbos!" says a dark evil female voice.

Emma and Holly turn around and sees a powerful black woman climb in through the window. She wear punk rock clothing and in her left hand is a big rusty sword.

"Leela Zumbius? I thought you were stuck in the cave in Africa forever." says Holly.

"400 years is a long time to hate, Varjack!" says Leela with an evil smile.

"I never wanted to meet you again, Leela. You're such an annoying and perverted bitch. I know how you love to take a shit in people's mouth." says Holly.

"Me sure love that, but right now my main goal is to take your head. And the Prize." says Leela.

"You'll never get the Prize." says Holly.

"Babe, get away from here. I'll deal with our black old perv here." says Emma.

Holly pretend to run away, but hide behind a bookshelf where Emma and Leela can't see her.

"Hate feeds you, give you power, eh, Miss Dawson?" says Leela.

"You know who I am?" says Emma as she grab her sword.

"Of course I do, Emma Dawson or Khaeyah Lakubud, blacksmith of Pharao Akenaden, as you were once known in ancient Egypt." says Leela.

"How the fuck do you know my ancient name, black freakin' bimbo?" says Emma in anger.

"I know all your names. Emma Dawson. Khaeyah Lakubud. Jerica Brown. Liza Morrison. Freydah Johnson. Alice Kraus. Melinda Watson. Rae Carter." says Leela.

"You forgot one name I once used. Georgie Luuka." says Emma with a sassy smile.

"I'm not afraid of you!" says Leela in anger.

Leela attacks Emma who block the strike from Leela's sword easy.

"Give up while you can, Emma and I might let you go. You can not win. I am the strongest." says Leela.

"I'm never gonna give up." says Emma as she swing towards Leela's left shoulder and makes a deep cut in it.

"Fuck!" scream Leela in anger and pain.

"It hurts?" says Emma with a sexy teasing smirk.

"You can not kill me." says Leela.

"Sure I can." says Emma.

"Eat shit, loser." says Leela.

"Never!" says Emma.

"You fuckin' bimbo! There can be only one!" says Leela as she swing her sword and cut off Emma's head.

"Yes, only one, but it ain't goin' to be you!" says Emma's voice from her cut off throat.

Emma's body glow with a blue light and bolts of blue energy jump from Emma's heart to Leela's pussy.

"Ahhhh, holy crap!" screams Leela in sadistic joy.

Once the light-show's over, Leela jump out through the window.

Holly walk our from her hiding spot and walk over to Emma's body.

"No!" scream Holly as she begin to cry. "I lost Emma again..."

The next day.

"Leela, I can sense that you're here. Show yourself, now." says Holly as she enter an old abandoned sex-toy shop.

Holly has her katana in her hands.

"Miss Varjack, Miss DiLaurentis or whatever lame name you prefer, sorry if you wanted to buy a new dildo, we're closed." says Leela as she enter the room from a hidden door.

"I already have an awesome dildo back home and I'm here to kill you." says Holly.

"Ha! You can never kill me. You're just as weak as Emma was." says Leela.

"No. Emma was strong and so am I. You can never kill me." says Holly.

Leela swing her sword, but Holly jump to the side and avoids the attack.

"Fuck! Stand still so I can slash off your disgusting fat head." says Leela in anger.

"My head is very beautiful and sexy." says Holly as she thrust with her sword towards Leela's tummy.

"Ahhhh, damn!" scream Leela in pain as Holly's sword stab right into her tummy. "Fuck! Crap!"

"My blade has made ya sound better." says Holly with a teasing sarcastic smile.

"Fuck you!" scream Leela in anger.

"Give up." says Holly.

"Never!" says Leela as she run towards a window, break it with her sword, jump out and run away.

"You're weak." says Holly.

"I'll get you next time, Varjack!" screams Leela.

2 weeks later.

Holly enter the NYC Asian Culture Hall.

"Hi, Alison." says a woman named Laura Larsen, who work at the culture hall as both a marital arts instructor and a shinto nun.

Holly and Laura know each other.

Holly used to take lessons from Laura back when Holly lievd in NYC ull time.

"Hi, Laura. Good seein' ya again, my friend." says Holly.

"Where have you been all these years?" says Laura.

"Marrakesh...for private reasons." says Holly.

"Marrakesh? That's far from New York." says Laura.

"Yes, it is." says Holly as she giggle a bit.

"Let's practice a bit." says Laura.

"Alright, babe." says Holly.

Holly and Laura walk into another room.

Suddenly the lights in the building shut down.

"Varjack!" says Leela as she jump down into the room.

Leela pull out her sword.

Holly throw off her long coat and pull out her sword too.

"Leela, this is a shinto shrine, we can't fight upon holy ground." says Holly in a hard confident tone.

"I'll be the judge of that, fuck-ass!" says Leela as she swing her sword.

"Think again, crap-brain!" says Holly as she block Leela's attack.

Holly and Leela fight for nearly 20 minutes, but suddenly as they put their swords in a tight hard bind, a flash of white light knock the 2 women apart.

Leela look very angry as she grab Holly by the front of her t-shirt and says "After 400 years, patience is a virtue!" lets go of Holly and run away.

"Are you okay?" says Stephanie Charlie as she enter the room.

"I'm fine." says Holly. "And whatever you saw, you saw nothing. Okay? This is dangerous, stay away!"

Holly run away.

Stephanie just stand their confused.

Inspector Mariah Swarts suddenly enter the room, point her gun at Stephanie and says "Police! Hold still."

20 minutes later in a nearby pub.

"There was this woman who worked for the NYC PD at times, perhaps you've heard her name. Famous author and blacksmithiing expert. Emily Fields." says Inspector Mariah Swarts.

"What about her?" says Stephanie.

"She was interested in the swords and the whole thing. Eventully she ended up in a romantic relationship with Alison DiLaurentis. Earlier this year, Miss Fields and Miss DiLaurentis were in a car accident a few miles outside Marrakesh. Emily Fields was killed instantly while Alison DiLaurentis walked away without even a scratch." says Inspector Swarts.

"So?" says Stephanie.

"Alison DiLaurentis is an extremely dangerous woman. If you value your own safety you'd be wise to stay away from her." says Inspector Swarts.

"Kinda funny...that's what she told me." says Stephanie.

The next day in Holly's bedroom.

Holly look at a huge custom-made portrait of Emily.

"Viva la pussy, Emily. I miss you sooo much. You were very erotic and sweet." says Holly with a cute smile.

Holly wish Emily was still alive.

"Emily my babe, I promise to always love you." says Holly.

2 days later.

"Viva la pussy, Emily. I miss you sooo much." says Holly as she once again look at the huge custom-made portrait of Emily.

Holly cry a bit.

She then grab a glass of red wine and drink some.

"Mmm, red wine from France!" moans Holly in a slightly sexy tone.

The next day.

The phone rings.

"DiLaurentis here, who am I talkin' to?" says Holly as she push the button for speaker-phone.

"Warrior girl, it's Leela. Meet me over in Jersey, at the old beer brewery on the north end of Capulet Road. Or I'll kill your daughter." says Leela over the phone.

"Mom!" screams Jackie over the phone.

"No! Leave her alone, Leela. This is between you and me." says Holly.

"Ha! Bye, warrior girl. See ya soon, I hope." says Leela and then ends the phone call.

"Don't ya dare hang up on me, crap-bitch!" says Holly.

Holly grab her katana and walk out to her old car, a cool ivory-colored vintage 1985 Porsche.

She get into the car and slowly drive to New Jersey.

"Leela, this time you ain't gonna get away alive." mumbles Holly.

Once she arrive at the brewery, Holly enter it through a small side door.

It's almost completely dark inside.

"Leela, where the crap are ya? Give me my kid back." says Holly.

Holly has her katana in her right hand.

"Show yourself and face me in combat like a real badass lady." says Holly.

Holly enter the main hall of the brewery.

"Warrior girl, Varjack, Alison or whatever you go by, welcome!" says Leela who stand on one of the walk paths high up in the huge room.

"Where's my kid...?" says Holly.

"Somewhere safe. Let's fight, bimbo!" says Leela as she jump down and land 20 feet in front of Holly.

"Alright, shit-woman!" says Holly.

"Fuck you!" scream Leela as she swing her sword.

Holly manage to avoid the attack and then counter-attack with a strike to Leela's tummy.

"Damn!" scream Leela in pain.

"Kiss you saggy boobs farewell, ya slut." says Holly as she swing her sword.

She almost slice all through Leela's neck.

"Ahhhh!" scream Leela in anger and pain as she swing he sword.

Holly easy block the attack.

"Ha! You can not win!" says Holly with a sassy smile.

"Fuck you!" says Leela.

Holly cut off Leela's head.

"There can be only one." says Holly.

Leela's body glow with green light and bright streams of light fly from Leela's pussy to Holly's pussy.

"Yes! Me know everything! Me is everything! Holy crap!" scream Holly in joy as if she has an orgasm.

Bolts of lightning shatter the windows and a swift wind blows through the room, kicking up clouds of dust from the dirty old floor.

Once it's over, Jackie enter the room.

"Mommy, are ya okay?" says Jackie.

"I'm fine, sweetie. Don't worry." says Holly.

Jackie hug her mom.

"Are you okay?" says Holly.

"Yes, mom. The evil lady didn't hurt me." says Jackie. "Where is she?"

"Nothing to be afraid about. I killed her." says Holly.

"Yay! Go, mommy!" says Jackie, all happy and cute.

"Jackie, we're goin' back home to Marrakesh next week." says Holly.

Holly and Jackie walk out to Holly's Porsche, climb in and drive to Holly's NYC home on Hudson Street.

A week later, Holly and Jackie are back in their home in Marrakesh.

 _ **Finally. My kid and I are back home here in Marrakesh. All the other immortals are dead, at last I have peace.**_

 _ **James, my dear husband and first love, may you rest in peace. Also glory to Emma Dawson, ya Irish goof. And finally, viva la pussy to you, my sweet wife Emily, my soul mate.**_

* * *

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
